List of film crossovers
This is a multiple list of films and film sequels that merge with previously unconnected film series. Crossover series Multiple series which have films which crossed over to create one series. The films are listed in the approximate order in which they were produced. ''Alien and Predator #Alien'' (1979) #''Aliens'' (1986) #''Predator'' (1987) #''Predator 2'' (1990) #''Alien 3'' (1992) #''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) #''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) (prequel to Alien, sequel to Predator 2) #''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) #''Predators'' (2010) #''The Alien Prequel'' (2011) ''DC Animated Universe #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) #''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' (1996) (TV) #''The Batman/Superman Movie'' (1997) (TV) #''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) (V) #''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) (TV) #''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) (V) #''Justice League: Secret Origins'' (2001) (TV) #''Justice League: The Darkest Time'' (2002) (TV) #''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) (V) #''Justice League: Starcrossed'' (2004) (TV) ''King Kong'' and Godzilla with Other Toho Monsters #''King Kong'' (1933) #''Son of Kong'' (1933) #''King Kong Appears in Edo'' (1938) #''Godzilla'' (1954) #''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) #''Rodan'' (1956) #''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1958) #''Mothra'' (1961) #''Gorath'' (1962) #''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) #''Atragon'' (1963) #''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) #''Dogora'' (1964) #''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) #''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) #''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) #''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) #''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' (1966) #''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) #''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) #''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) #''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) #''Space Amoeba'' (1970) #''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) #''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) #''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) #''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) #''King Kong'' (1976) #''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) #''King Kong Lives'' (1986) #''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) #''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) #''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) #''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) #''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) #''Rebirth of Mothra'' (1996) #''Rebirth of Mothra II'' (1997) #''Rebirth of Mothra III'' (1998) #''Godzilla'' (1998) #''The Mighty Kong'' (1998) #''Godzilla 2000'' (1999) #''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) #''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) #''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (2002) #''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (2003) #''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) #''King Kong'' (2005) #''Godzilla 3D to the MAX'' (2011) #''Kong: King of Skull Island'' (2011) Hanna-Barbera The Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters with Tom and Jerry, The Smurfs and Casper the Friendly Ghost #''Anchors Aweigh'' (1946) #''Dangerous When Wet'' (1953) #''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' (1964) #''Les Aventures des Schtroumpfs'' (1965) #''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) #''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) (TV) #''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' (1976) #''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's Halloween Special'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's First Christmas'' (1979) (TV) #''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) (TV) #''Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982) (TV) #''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1986) #''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) #''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) #''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) #''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) #''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) #''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) #''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) #''A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 years of Hanna-Barbera'' (1990) (TV) #''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) #''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) #''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993) (TV) #''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1993) (TV) #''Yogi the Easter Bear'' (1994) (TV) #''The Flintstones'' (1994) #''Arabian Nights'' (1994) #''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) (TV) #''Casper'' (1995) #''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) (V) #''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) (V) #''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) #''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) #''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) #''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (2000) (V) #''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) (prequel) #''The Flintstones On the Rocks'' (2001) (TV) #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2001) (V) #''Casper's Halloween Christmas'' (2001) (V) #''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) #''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) #''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) #''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) #''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (2005) #''Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) #''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' (2005) (V) #''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) (V) #''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) #''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) #''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) #''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) (V) #''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' (2008) #''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) #''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (2009) (TV) #''Yogi Bear'' (2011) #''The Smurfs'' (2011) #''Hong Kong Phooey'' (2011) #''Tom and Jerry'' (2011) #''The Jetsons'' (2012) Puppet Master vs. Dollman vs. Demonic Toys #''Puppet Master'' (1989) #''Puppet Master II'' (1991) #''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' (1991) #''Dollman'' (1991) #''Demonic Toys'' (1992) #''Bad Channels'' (1992) #''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' (1993) (V) #''Puppet Master 4'' (1993) #''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (1994) #''Curse of the Puppet Master'' (1998) #''Retro Puppet Master'' (1999) #''Puppet Master: The Legacy'' (2004) (V) #''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (2004) #''Demonic Toys 2: Personal Demons'' (2009) #''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil'' (2010) ''Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys #The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) #''Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts'' (2000) (TV) #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) #''The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) (TV) #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) #''Rugrats Go Wild!'' (2003) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Snow White'' (2005) (V) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) (V) Universal Monsters Dracula/Frankenstein/The Wolf Man #''Dracula'' (1931) #''Drácula'' (1931) (Spanish version of Dracula) #''Frankenstein'' (1931) #''Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) (follow-up on Frankenstein) #''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) (follow-up on Dracula) #''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) #''The Wolf Man'' (1941) #''The Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) #''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) #''Son of Dracula'' (1943) #''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) #''House of Dracula'' (1945) Zatoichi, Yojimbo, and the One-Armed Swordsman #''Yojimbo'' (1961) #''Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Zoku Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kyojo-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kenka-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi senryo-kubi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi abare tako'' (1964) #''Zatoichi kessho-tabi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi sekisho-yaburi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi nidan-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi sakate-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi jigoku-tabi'' (1965) #''Zatoichi no uta ga kikoeru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi umi o wataru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi tekka-tabi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi royaburi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi chikemuri-kaido'' (1967) #''Dubei dao'' (1967) #''Zatoichi hatashijo'' (1968) #''Zatoichi kenka-daiko'' (1968) #''Du bei dao wang'' (1969) #''Zatoichi to Yojinbo'' (1970) #''Zatoichi abare-himatsuri'' (1970) #''Shin Zatoichi: Yabure! Tojin-ken'' (1971) #''Shin du bei dao'' (1971) #''Zatoichi goyo-tabi'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Oreta tsue'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Kasama no chimatsuri'' (1973) ''Jimmy Neutron'' & The Fairly OddParents #''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) #''Jimmy Neutron: The Egg-pire Strikes Back'' (2003) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!'' (2003) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) (TV) #''Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose and Kaboom!'' (2004) (TV) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical'' (2004) (TV) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide'' (2006) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) (TV) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' (2006) (TV) #''Fairly OddBaby'' (2008) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Big Beginning'' (2009) (TV) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Exciting Middle'' (2009)(TV) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Final Ending'' (2009) (TV) ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' and Codename: Kids Next Door #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (2006) (TV) #''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: The Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door'' (2007) (TV) #''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) (TV) #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' (2007) (TV) ''Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street #Friday the 13th'' (1980) #''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) #''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) #''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) #''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) #''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) #''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) #''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) #''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) #''Jason X'' (2002) #''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) #''Friday the 13th'' (2009) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) ''The Muppets'' & Sesame Street, with Fraggle Rock #''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) #''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) #''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) #''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) #''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) #''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) #''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) #''Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D'' (1991) #''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) #''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1997) #''Muppets From Space'' (1999) #''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) #''It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) #''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2003) #''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) #''A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) #''Fraggle Rock: The Movie'' (2011) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964) (TV) #''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969) (TV) #''Frosty's Winter Wonderland'' (1976) (TV) #''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976) (TV) #''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (1979) (TV) #''Frosty Returns'' (1992) (TV) #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1999) (V) #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys'' (2001) (V) Sequels that merge autonomous films Category:Continuity (fiction) * X